Currently, a telephone company/carrier-billed mobile customer can purchase a connected mobile device from a telephone/carrier wireless network operator, such as AT&T®, VERIZON®, or T-MOBILE®, with payment functionality, but that payment functionality is very limited. For example, a customer is typically able to make only low-value payments in a range of $30 or less per month. Further, the selection is generally limited, for example, to the purchase of digital goods, such as ring tones, music, apps, and video, which is funded through the monthly telephone/carrier monthly statement. There is a present need to extend the current telephone company billing model and to enable full customer payment capability.